ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E12 Side Effects
Plot A building is being demolished. A man named Clancy, surrounded by bugs, comes out and demands that the workers leave. They refuse and he attacks, sending swarms of insects after them. One is captured. A criminal is driving in a car and being chased by the Rustbucket and Upgrade, who has possessed a motorcycle. Upgrade doges traffic and chases after the criminal. He slashes his tires and speeds away, leaving the crook for the police. Upgrade sees an ice cream truck and sneaks in. As the criminal is arrested, Max and Gwen find Ben, sick, in the truck. The Tennysons drive to Chinatown to obtain Max's cold remedy. There is a parade going on as the group leaves the drugstore. Councilwoman Liang is speaking, and a swarm of wasps arrive with Clancy. The wasps grab Liang. Ben turns into Wildmutt. Ben's cold has clogged his gills, so he cannot see. Gwen gets onto Wildmutt and tries to steer him, but fails, and she ends up falling into crates of fireworks. As she is trapped, a lantern falls, and ignites a tapestry leading straight to the crates. Before the fireworks can ignite, Max puts out the fire. Later, in the Rustbucket, Max gives Ben a foul concoction and tells him that he is worried about what Ben's cold will do to his aliens. Gwen discovers where Clancy lives as Ben hides the remedy. At Clancy's apartment, he has kidnapped Liang and surrounded her with black widow spiders. He tells her that he isn't going to let her demolish it. The Rustbucket arrives. Max finds an article about how cockroaches can survive a nuclear blast. Four Gwen sees an enormous but, but it is Four Arms pretending to be a bug. He looks paler than usual. The three hear Liang scream above them. Four Arms grabs the two, but Gwen notices that he has smelly hives. Four Arms leaps up to where Liang is. He sneezes on her, scaring away the spiders. Clancy sends Cockroaches to attack Four Arms and says that he and his insects will rule mankind. The bugs go after Max and Gwen. Four Arms tries to attack Clancy, but is stopped by red ants that swarm over and bite him. He demolishes Clancy's building while scratching. Four Arms saves everyone from the wreck and turns back to Ben. Clancy's bugs are killed, and he promises to exterminate the city. A swarm of wasps comes and takes him away. Max decides that Clancy has gone to a nuclear plant and the three head there. Gwen finds out things about bugs and determines that it will be incredibly hard to defeat the bugs and that the best option is burning them. At the plant, an alarm goes off as the core temperature approaches critical. Clancy has destroyed the controls. Max says that he will shut down the reactor manually. Clancy arrives and covers himself in a cockroach shield. Ben turns into Heatblast, but his flames are blue. He fights Clancy and discovers that his fire has turned to ice. There are five minutes until meltdown Gwen wets Clancy's wasps, keeping them from flying. Clancy is defeating Heatblast, but Heatblast fires ice at Clancy. With one minute to meltdown, Heatblast falls into the reactor. He freezes Clancy's bugs. Max can't override the core. Heatblast freezes Clancy. With ten seconds to meltdown, Heatblast freezes the reactor, lowering its temperature and preventing a meltdown. In the Rustbucket, Ben has gotten over his cold. The Rustbucket is invaded by bugs, and Clancy comes in for revenge. Ben cannot transform, but he uses Max's cold remedy to lure the bugs away. Max throws Clancy out of the RV and calls the police. Gwen sneezes and realizes that she has caught Ben's cold. Impact *Ben fights Clancy for the first time Characters Characters *Workers *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Councilwoman Liang Villains *Clancy *Criminal Aliens *Upgrade *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes